Fate/Extra CCC Collaboration Event (US)/Main Info
|-|Event Summary= |-|Event Guide= Main Quest Release Dates *New Missions will be unlocked on May 1st 21:00 PDT How to obtain BB BB SLOT *BB SLOT will appear during Battles and will give certain effects. *''Buffs will have a permanent effect during battle, while debuffs will last for 10 turns.'' |-|Event Servants= *All Event-Related Servants will give bonus drop for |-|Misc Info= Context on the story of CCC Since Fate/Extra CCC lacks an official localization, here is a link to a translated playthrough of the game on YouTube. It follows the Female Protagonist with Gilgamesh as the chosen Servant. Warning: It's quite long. Animation Update Elizabeth Báthory and Robin Hood receive new battle animations once the event is live. Various Game Updates A full changelog of the updates can be found here but below are some of the main features: 1. Update to battle screen making it possible to return to the Tactical Phase from the Command Phase: *The newly implemented "Back" button on the bottom right of the screen will allow you to return to the Tactical Phase from the Command Phase. *With this change, Critical Star distribution will be first displayed during the Tactical Phase, instead of the Command Phase. ---- 2. "Drag and Select" function added to certain screens within "Formation," "Enhancement," and "Shop": *On certain screens within "Formation," "Enhancement," and "Shop," this function will allow you to hold and drag to rapidly select multiple Servants or Craft Essences at once. Holding and dragging on selected Spirit Origins will deselect them. ---- 3. Automatic Burning (conversion to Mana Prisms or QP) function added to Friend Point Summon: *You can choose Automatic Burning settings for the EXP cards, Fous, and Craft Essences that drop from Friend Point Summon. The categories selected will automatically be converted to Mana Prisms or QP, with the amount gained displayed on the Summon Results screen. ---- 4. Craft Essences selectable on the "Craft Essence Enhancement" and "Burning (Sell)" pages updated: *With this update, Craft Essences equipped to a Servant in a party or as Support will become usable as Enhancement materials and available for Burning (Selling). *Before the update, equipped Craft Essences were grayed out and unselectable until removed from all parties and Support formations. After the update, currently equipped Craft Essences will have an icon displayed indicating their status. They will not be grayed out, and will be usable for Enhancement or Burning. ---- 5. Links to Interludes and Rank Up Quests added to Servant Details: *It will become possible to move directly to each Servant's Interlude or Rank Up Quest from convenient links on the Servant Details screen. ---- 6. "Copy Party," "Clear All & Reset Party Name" functions added to Party Setup and Party Confirmation: *The "Copy Party" function will allow you to copy a party formation into another party slot. Select "Copy Party" from the menu at the bottom of the Party Formation screen to copy the formation. *Please note that if a party is already set in the slot you choose to copy to, that party will be overwritten. ---- 7. "Receive All" filter function added to the Present Box: *This function will allow you to choose various categories of items to be displayed or hidden within the Present Box. ---- 8. First Noble Phantasm use only normal speed option added: *This function will display the Noble Phantasm of a Servant you possess at normal speed the first time it is used, even if battle speed is set to high. ---- 9. Servant-specific Noble Phantasm speed options added: *This option will allow you to set the speed at which an individual Servant's Noble Phantasm is displayed. *Toggle between the following settings within Servant Details. **Default The overall battle speed setting will be applied. **Normal This Servant's Noble Phantasm will always be displayed at normal speed, regardless of the overall speed setting. **High This Servant's Noble Phantasm will always be displayed at high speed, regardless of the overall speed setting. ---- 10. New Saint Graph backgrounds for ★1 © and ★2 (UC) Servants: *Rarity "★1 ©" and "★2 (UC)" Servants will receive updated background graphics for their Saint Graphs. ---- 11. Icon display size function added to new screens: *The icon display size function, which allows you to display more Servants or Craft Essences at a time, will be newly implemented to the screens listed below. **Formation ***Party Formation (Servant/Craft Essence selection) ***Support Formation (Servant/Craft Essence selection) ***Spirit Origin List (Servants/Craft Essences) ***Second Archive (Servants/Craft Essences) **Room ***Spirit Origin List (Servants/Craft Essences) ---- 12. Inventory display function added to Battle Results screen: *A new button will be added to the "Items Dropped" screen displayed after a battle, allowing you to toggle display of the amount of the item in question you currently hold. ---- 13. "Previous Quest" icon implemented: *An icon will be displayed on the quest board of the last quest you played. |-|Event Craft Essences= |-| Pre-Release Campaign= Social Media Campaign The following Facebook post and Tweet reached the goals for combined likes or shares/retweets, so all players who login the game will receive the following: Distribution Date: April 23rd 07:00 PDT Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Collaboration Category:US Server